icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2004 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| CoachCount = 1st | MVP = Paul Caponigri | MVPTeam = Ohio State | prevseason_year = 2003 | prevseason_link = 2003 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 2005 | nextseason_link = 2005 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 2004 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 33rd CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament in conference history. It was played between March 12 and March 20, 2004. First round games were played at campus sites, while all 'super six' games were played at Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. By winning the tournament, Ohio State won the Mason Cup and received the Central Collegiate Hockey Association's automatic bid to the 2004 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Format The tournament featured four rounds of play. In the First Round, the first and twelfth seeds, the second and eleventh seeds, the third and tenth seeds, the fourth and ninth seeds, the fifth and eighth seeds and the sixth and seventh seeds played a best-of-three series. All six victors in the first round advance as the newly minted 'Super Six' and play only single-elimination for the duration of the tournament.The top two ranked winners receive byes into the semifinals while the four other teams play in the quarterfinals to determine the other qualifiers. In the semifinals, the remaining highest and lowest seeds and second highest and second lowest seeds play a single-game, with the winners advancing to the finals. The tournament champion receives an automatic bid to the 2003 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket Teams are reseeded after the first round and quarterfinals March 12–14 | RD1-seed1=1 | RD1-team1='Michigan' | RD1-score1-1='2' | RD1-score1-2=1 | RD1-score1-3='5' | RD1-seed2=12 | RD1-team2=Nebraska-Omaha | RD1-score2-1=0 | RD1-score2-2='3' | RD1-score2-3=2 | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3='Miami' | RD1-score3-1='4' | RD1-score3-2='2'* | RD1-score3-3=– | RD1-seed4=11 | RD1-team4=Lake Superior State | RD1-score4-1=0 | RD1-score4-2=1 | RD1-score4-3=– | RD1-seed5=3 | RD1-team5='Michigan State' | RD1-score5-1='6' | RD1-score5-2='5' | RD1-score5-3=– | RD1-seed6=10 | RD1-team6=Ferris State | RD1-score6-1=4 | RD1-score6-2=3 | RD1-score6-3=– | RD1-seed7=4 | RD1-team7='Ohio State' | RD1-score7-1='3' | RD1-score7-2='5' | RD1-score7-3=– | RD1-seed8=9 | RD1-team8=Bowling Green | RD1-score8-1=2 | RD1-score8-2=2 | RD1-score8-3=– | RD1-seed9=5 | RD1-team9='Notre Dame' | RD1-score9-1='4' | RD1-score9-2=0 | RD1-score9-3='5'* | RD1-seed10=8 | RD1-team10=Western Michigan | RD1-score10-1=2 | RD1-score10-2='4' | RD1-score10-3=4 | RD1-seed11=6 | RD1-team11=Alaska-Fairbanks | RD1-score11-1=1 | RD1-score11-2=2 | RD1-score11-3=– | RD1-seed12=7 | RD1-team12='Northern Michigan' | RD1-score12-1='3' | RD1-score12-2='3' | RD1-score12-3=– | RD2='Quarterfinals' March 18 | RD2-seed1=3 | RD2-team1=Michigan State | RD2-score1=1 | RD2-seed2=7 | RD2-team2='Northern Michigan' | RD2-score2='2' | RD2-seed3=4 | RD2-team3='Ohio State' | RD2-score3='6'* | RD2-seed4=5 | RD2-team4=Notre Dame | RD2-score4=5 | RD3='Semifinals' March 19 | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team1='Michigan' | RD3-score1='5' | RD3-seed2=7 | RD3-team2=Northern Michigan | RD3-score2=1 | RD3-seed3=2 | RD3-team3=Miami | RD3-score3=3 | RD3-seed4=4 | RD3-team4='Ohio State' | RD3-score4='4'* | RD4='Championship' March 20 | RD4-seed1=1 | RD4-team1=Michigan | RD4-score1=2 | RD4-seed2=4 | RD4-team2='Ohio State' | RD4-score2='4' | RD5='Third Place' | RD5-seed1=2 | RD5-team1='Miami' | RD5-score1='4' | RD5-seed2=7 | RD5-team2=Northern Michigan | RD5-score2=0 }} Note: * denotes overtime period(s) First Round (1) Michigan vs. (12) Nebraska-Omaha |score1 = 2 – 0 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/12/montoya-wolverines-blank-mavericks/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Tambellini) David Rohlfs - GW PP - 12:06 |1-2-1 = (Nystrom, Hunwick) Dwight Helminen - 15:38 |goalie1-1 = ( 16 saves / 16 shots ) Al Montoya |goalie1-2 = Chris Holt ( 40 saves / 42 shots ) |date2 = March 13 |score2 = 1 – 3 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/13/desperate-mavericks-upend-wolverines/ |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = (Nystrom, Dest) Mike Brown - 02:55 |2-1-2 = 14:00 - PP - Scott Parse (Gabinet, Wong) |2-2-2 = 09:40 - GW - Andrew Wong (Betts) |2-3-2 = 13:55 - Anthony Adams (Nikiforuk) |goalie2-1 = ( 24 saves / 27 shots ) Al Montoya |goalie2-2 = Chris Holt ( 29 saves / 30 shots ) |date3 = March 14 |score3 = 5 – 2 |recap3 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/14/third-period-outburst-sends-michigan-to-joe/ |home3 = 1 |won3 = 1 |3-1-1 = (Hunwick, Moss) Jeff Tambellini - 12:52 |3-1-2 = 16:12 - PP - Alex Nikiforuk (Lefley) |3-2-2 = 18:29 - Scott Parse (Betts, Wong) |3-3-1 = (Brown) Dwight Helminen - 06:55 (Ebbett) Eric Werner - GW - 07:54 (Nystrom, Rohlfs) Jeff Tambellini - PP - 09:38 Dwight Helminen - EN - 18:31 |goalie3-1 = ( 21 saves / 23 shots ) Al Montoya |goalie3-2 = Chris Holt ( 30 saves / 34 shots ) |series = Michigan won series 2–1}} (2) Miami vs. (11) Lake Superior State |score1 = 4 – 0 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/12/redhawks-roll-past-lakers-in-game-1/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Edwardson, Dennis) Matt Christie - GW - 05:29 |1-2-1 = (Christie, Dennis) Greg Hogeboom - 07:59 (Edwardson, Greene) Marty Guerin - PP - 08:3359 (Edwardson, Greene) Todd Grant - 19:09 |goalie1-1 = ( 9 saves / 9 shots ) Brandon Crawford-West |goalie1-2 = Jeff Jakaitis ( 26 saves / 30 shots ) / Matt Violin ( 16 saves / 16 shots ) |date2 = March 13 |score2 = 2 – 1 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/13/miami-advances-in-overtime/ |won2 = 1 |ot2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Edwardson, Guerin) Matt Christie - 05:47 |2-2-2 = 09:03 - Colin Nicholson (McJannett, Adamek) |2-4-1 = (Smith) Todd Grant - GW - 12:05 |goalie2-1 = ( 22 saves / 23 shots ) Brandon Crawford-West |goalie2-2 = Jeff Jakaitis ( 40 saves / 42 shots ) |series = Miami won series 2–0}} (3) Michigan State vs. (10) Ferris State |score1 = 6 – 4 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/12/slater-spartans-hold-off-bulldogs/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Estrada, Potter) Adam Nightingale - PP - 06:56 (Markusen, Snavely) Drew Miller - PP - 19:57 |1-2-1 = (Goebel, Lalonde) Jim Slater - 18:02 |1-2-2 = 12:06 - Joe Van Culin (Thomson) 12:19 - Simon Mangos (Smith) |1-3-1 = (Snavely, Lalonde) Tom Goebel - 02:48 (Goebel, Lalonde) Jim Slater - GW - 08:24 (Estrada, Vicari) Colton Fretter - 18:43 |1-3-2 = 03:48 - Jeff Legue (Rallo, Flamminio) 06:06 - Greg Rallo (Nesbitt) |goalie1-1 = ( 20 saves / 24 shots ) Dominic Vicari |goalie1-2 = Mike Brown ( 34 saves / 40 shots ) |date2 = March 13 |score2 = 5 – 3 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/13/spartans-rally-from-three-goal-deficit-advance-to-super-six/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-2-1 = (Miller) Ethan Graham - 12:06 |2-2-2 = 00:37 - PP - Simon Mangos (Legue, Nesbitt) 01:38 - SH - Jeff Legue 05:34 - Carter Thomson (Mangos) |2-3-1 = Ethan Graham - 02:57 (Snavely, Slater) Mike Lalonde - 06:52 (Falardeau, Markusen) Drew Miller - GW - 12:08 Lee Falardeau - EN - 19:41 |goalie2-1 = ( 22 saves / 25 shots ) Dominic Vicari |goalie2-2 = Mike Brown ( 35 saves / 39 shots ) |series = Michigan State won series 2–0}} (4) Ohio State vs. (9) Bowling Green |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/12/betz-holds-off-falcons-as-buckeyes-eke-out-game-1/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Steckel, Andress) Matt Beaudoin - 09:04 Paul Caponigri - 19:20 |1-2-1 = (Steckel, Collins) Bryce Anderson - GW - 04:04 |1-3-2 = 03:51 - Mark Wires (Pilkington, Bieksa) 05:02 - Ryan Barnett (Escobedo, Rogosheske) |goalie1-1 = ( 28 saves / 30 shots ) Mike Betz |goalie1-2 = Jordan Sigalet ( 37 saves / 40 shots ) |date2 = March 13 |score2 = 5 – 2 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/13/steckel-scores-twice-buckeyes-advance-to-joe/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Pelley, Bencharski) Sean Collins - 07:54 (Bittner, Andress) Dave Steckel - 16:42 |2-2-2 = 15:27 - Mike Falk (Pilkington) |2-3-1 = (Collins, Beaudoin) Dave Steckel - GW - 06:44 Scott May - EN SH - 15:44 Doug Andress - EN - 19:07 |2-3-2 = 16:07 - PP - Steve Brudzewski (Minnabarriet, Meloche) |goalie2-1 = ( 13 saves / 15 shots ) Mike Betz / ( 2 saves / 2 shots ) Kelly Holowaty |goalie2-2 = Jordan Sigalet ( 40 saves / 43 shots ) |series = Ohio State won series 2–0}} (5) Notre Dame vs. (8) Western Michigan |score1 = 4 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/12/playoff-tested-cey-shines-with-40-saves-for-notre-dame/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Gill) Brett Lebda - 18:24 |1-2-1 = (O'Neill, Lebda) Matt Amado - 04:25 |1-2-2 = 10:02 - Paul Davies (Yantzi, Bellissimo) |1-3-1 = Josh Sciba - GW PP - 01:13 T.J. Jindra - EN SH - 19:30 |1-3-2 = 17:06 - Brent Walton (Drake, Lattery) |goalie1-1 = ( 40 saves / 42 shots ) Morgan Cey |goalie1-2 = Scott Foster ( 29 saves / 32 shots ) |date2 = March 13 |score2 = 0 – 4 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/13/marvin-shuts-out-notre-dame-to-force-game-3/ |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-2-2 = 06:15 - GW - Jeremy Cheyne (Bellissimo, McNamara) 18:50 - Dana Lattery (Bellissimo) |2-3-2 = 12:32 - Dana Lattery (Davies) 19:39 - Jeff Campbell (Lattery, Walton) |goalie2-1 = ( 27 saves / 31 shots ) Morgan Cey |goalie2-2 = Eric Marvin ( 30 saves / 30 shots ) |date3 = March 14 |score3 = 5 – 4 |recap3 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/14/rookie-paige-sends-notre-dame-to-super-six/ |home3 = 1 |won3 = 1 |ot3 = 1 |3-1-1 = No Scoring |3-1-2 = 17:57 - Dana Lattery (Bellissimo, Yantzi) |3-2-1 = (Globke, Lebda) Aaron Gill - 01:42 (Walsh, Trick) Tim Wallace - 13:56 (McLean, O'Neill) Tim Wallace - 17:08 |3-2-2 = 08:14 - PP - Jeremy Cheyne (Drake, Walton) |3-3-1 = (Walsh, Lebda) Rob Globke - 03:28 |3-3-2 = 9:24 - PP - Vince Bellissimo (Jarmuth, Walton) 11:31 - Patrick Dwyer |3-4-1 = (Wallace, McLean) Jason Paige - GW - 12:35 |goalie3-1 = ( 33 saves / 37 shots ) David Brown |goalie3-2 = Eric Marvin ( 21 saves / 26 shots ) |series = Notre Dame won series 2–1}} (6) Alaska-Fairbanks vs. (7) Northern Michigan |score1 = 1 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/12/tarkki-stops-39-wildcats-take-game-1/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 13:01 - Pat Murphy (Selden, Hunter) |1-2-2 = 12:50 - GW - Jamie Milam (Southern) 15:34 - Dave Bonk (Murphy, Hunter) |1-3-1 = (Hickey, Fraser) Cory Rask - 04:05 |goalie1-1 = ( 23 saves / 26 shots ) Preston McKay |goalie1-2 = Tuomas Tarkki ( 39 saves / 40 shots ) |date2 = March 13 |score2 = 2 – 3 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/13/nmu-sweeps-into-super-six/ |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-1-2 = 15:40 - Pat Bateman (Olver, Lehtinen) |2-2-1 = (Fraser) Cory Rask - 11:05 (Larranaga) Ryan Campbell - PP - 15:34 |2-2-2 = 15:58 - Nathan Oystrick (Gardner) |2-3-2 = 03:44 - GW - Justin Kinnunen (Southern, Waugh) |goalie2-1 = ( 28 saves / 31 shots ) Keith Bartusch |goalie2-2 = Tuomas Tarkki ( 29 saves / 31 shots ) |series = Northern Michigan won series 2–0}} Quarterfinals (3) Michigan State vs. (7) Northern Michigan |score1 = 1 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/18/wildcats-knock-off-spartans-again/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 01:11 - Alex Sawruk (Gardner) 06:05 - GW - Kevin Gardner (Miller, Swanson) |1-2-1 = (Goldie) Brock Radunske - 02:44 |goalie1-1 = ( 15 saves / 17 shots ) Dominic Vicari |goalie1-2 = Tuomas Tarkki ( 35 saves / 36 shots )}} (4) Ohio State vs. (5) Notre Dame |score1 = 6 – 5 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/18/strachans-shot-puts-osu-in-semifinals/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Beaudoin, Steckel) Rod Pelley - PP - 13:59 (Beaudoin, Andress) Dave Steckel - PP - 17:30 |1-1-2 = 05:32 - Rob Globke 06:56 - Aaron Gill 18:40 - PP - Aaron Gill (Globke, Komadoski) |1-2-1 = (Waddell) Scott May - 00:16 (Strachan, Welsh) Matt Beaudoin - PP - 16:28 |1-2-2 = 04:43 - Aaron Gill (Globke) 10:14 - Mike Walsh (Gill, Globke) |1-3-1 = (Andress) Matt Beaudoin - 17:34 |1-4-1 = (Andress, Schembri) Tyson Strachan - GW - 09:49 |goalie1-1 = ( 14 saves / 19 shots ) Mike Betz / ( 15 saves / 15 shots ) Dave Caruso |goalie1-2 = David Brown ( 43 saves / 49 shots )}} Semifinals (1) Michigan vs. (7) Northern Michigan |score1 = 5 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/19/michigan-explodes-heads-to-finals-again/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-1 = (Werner, Gajic) Brandon Kaleniecki - 10:14 |1-3-1 = (Hensick, Gajic) Brandon Kaleniecki - GW PP - 00:28 (Hensick, Rohlfs) Jeff Tambellini - 08:42 (Ryznar) David Moss - 09:23 (Tambellini, Rohlfs) T. J. Hensick - 11:15 |1-3-2 = 18:26 - EA - Dave Bonk (Hunter, Selden) |goalie1-1 = ( 19 saves / 20 shots ) Al Montoya |goalie1-2 = Tuomas Tarkki ( 29 saves / 34 shots )}} (2) Miami vs. (4) Ohio State |score1 = 3 – 4 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/19/cardiac-kids-buckeyes-rally-to-second-straight-ot-win/ |won1 = 2 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Mike Kompon - PP - 16:36 |1-2-1 = (Michael, Greene) Todd Grant - 15:51 |1-2-2 = 06:36 - Rod Pelley (Caponigri) |1-3-1 = (Hogeboom) Mike Kompon - 09:46 |1-3-2 = 05:28 - Paul Caponigri (Bittner, Pelley) 12:54 - Dan Knapp |1-4-2 = 00:23 - GW - JB Bittner (Caponigri, Pelley) |goalie1-1 = ( 24 saves / 28 shots ) Brandon Crawford-West |goalie1-2 = Dave Caruso ( 18 saves / 21 shots )}} Third Place (2) Miami vs. (7) Northern Michigan |score1 = 4 – 0 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/20/redhawks-overpower-weary-nmu/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Edwardson, Christie) Andy Greene - GW - 03:11 (Greene) Andy Nelson - 08:06 |1-2-1 = (Hustead) Todd Grant - 08:27 (Christie, Kompon) Greg Hogeboom - 15:52 |goalie1-1 = ( 24 saves / 24 shots ) Brandon Crawford-West |goalie1-2 = Tuomas Tarkki ( 37 saves / 41 shots ) / Craig Kowalski ( 0 saves / 0 shots )}} Championship (1) Michigan vs. (4) Ohio State |score1 = 2 – 4 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/20/buckeyes-shock-wolverines-for-ccha-title/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-2 = 02:50 - Paul Caponigri (Pelley) 04:04 - Doug Andress (Beaudoin) 19:27 - GW PP - Dan Knapp (Andress, Caponigri) |1-3-1 = (Nartens, Ebbett) Milan Gajic - 10:40 (Tambellini, Hensick) Brandon Rogers - 13:06 |1-3-2 = 19:29 - EN - Doug Andress |goalie1-1 = ( 28 saves / 31 shots ) Al Montoya |goalie1-2 = Dave Caruso ( 26 saves / 28 shots )}} Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Brandon Kaleniecki (Michigan) *F Rod Pelley (Ohio State) *F Paul Caponigri* (Ohio State) *D Andy Greene (Miami) *D Doug Andress (Ohio State) *G Dave Caruso (Ohio State) * Most Valuable Player(s) References External links Category:2004 in hockey Category:Central Collegiate Hockey Association Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments